


strychnine and rage

by singlemalter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Chinese Grand Prix 2019, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/pseuds/singlemalter
Summary: Dan wishes he’d made better choices. He wishes he were able to fight for the Drivers’ Championship. Mostly, he wishes Max wouldgrow up.





	strychnine and rage

He should’ve said _hello_ or _I’m sorry_ or anything at all, but in the heat of the moment, fueled by the caustic anger rooted in the pit of his stomach, Dan pushes Max against the wall of his motorhome and bites more than kisses him. His teeth dig harshly into Max’s bottom lip as they move in tandem, tugging at each other’s race suits until they’re down to their underwear.

“Fucking idiot,” Dan hisses against Max’s jawline. “You’re gonna fuck _me_ up as well?”

Max gasps, hands fisted into Dan’s sweaty curls to keep himself upright. “You and Nico ruined my lap and you know it.”

Dan laughs, sour mockery in his voice. Max’s only heard that during their worst fights in the Red Bull pits. “I fucked your lap up? Mate, if you hadn’t been so busy whining on the radio,” he stops to suck on the tender spot below Max’s jugular, bared and flushed red. “You wouldn’t have let your guard down.”

A sly grin playing at his lips, Dan corners him harder, Max’s head framed between his splayed hands. Max may have an inch on him, but right now, Dan’s got the upper hand, and he fully intends to seize the opportunity.

He meets Max’s eyes and quirks an eyebrow, say something pretty about it, I dare you. He’s particularly proud of his handiwork, purple blotches blossoming along the soft expanse of Max’s neck. He feels Max’s chest rise and fall, tastes strychnine and rage, sees vulnerability and domination.

 _Play dirty, stay fair_ , Dan reckons, and dives in again, thigh slotted between Max’s legs until he’s got Max right where he wants him, shaky but most of all begging, voice uncharacteristically meek. He wraps long fingers around Max’s throat and squeezes, thumb pressing into artery not windpipe, hurting not harming. 

He counts one, two, three until his ire’s fully subsided. 

With Max turned to putty in his hands, the tension in his spine betraying his need to just let go and come already, Dan isn’t sure what he’s looking for. 

Not an apology, not another shitty gentleman’s agreement—you look after me and I’ll look after you, let’s be nice to each other tomorrow. Not a plea for mercy (though his inner sadist would appreciate it). Not a blatant lie, I love you, Dan, I never wanted you to leave. 

Dan thinks he wants Max, keyed up and on the verge of unsatisfying orgasm. He thinks he wants Max, and he takes, harsh and cruel and everything Daniel Ricciardo isn’t supposed to be, lighten up, honey badger, smile even though you’re sad.

* * *

(When Max wakes up, there isn’t a note—in fact, there’s no sign of Dan whatsoever.

He wonders if he’s hallucinated their entire encounter, from Dan’s hasty entrance to the way he’d repeated _mine, mine, mine_ as he grinded against Max over and over.

He shamefully gets off to the maybe-fake memory anyway. Afterwards, he checks his phone, just in case.

No new messages. Obviously.)

**Author's Note:**

> Dan’s angry about the post-qualifying interview where Max said he’d “fuck them up as well,” referring to Vettel, Hulkenberg and Dan, of course.
> 
>  _Say something about it, I dare you_ is a quote from Ada Limón’s _Sharks in the Rivers_.
> 
>  _Play dirty, stay fair_ was written on Dan’s Barcelona testing helmet.
> 
> While he overlooked a great deal of communication that _should_ go with potentially lethal BDSM practices, Dan does have good breathplay manners in spite of his anger; though there is no truly safe way to choke someone, you’re supposed to cut off the blood flow in their carotid artery, not crush their windpipe.


End file.
